Vorazun
Protoss Protectorate : Daelaam ::Hierarchy ::Great Fleet :::Golden Armada |job=Matriarch |family=Raszagal (mother) |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Vorazun is a Nerazim matriarch,2014, BlizzCon 2014 Reward Portraits: Artanis and Vorazun. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-11-08 and the leader of the remaining Nerazim on Shakuras.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-12 She is a skilled warrior, and dedicated to her people.Medievaldragon. 2014-11-07. BlizzCon 2014 – StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void – Characters. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2014-11-08. She is proficient in the use of a warp scythe. Biography The Brood War A New Leader While not a member of the Hierarchy,Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Vorazun would still attend meetings. In them, she frequently disagreed with Artanis. As the Hierarchy reached one impasse after another, it was suggested that it needed a leader. Zekrath and Mohandar both nominated Artanis, as he commanded the respect of both the Khalai and Nerazim. Artanis refused, stating that he desired to be only a warrior, and would leave the council in the next cycle. Vorazun commented it was clear that Artanis wished to live a life only in service to the Templar Caste. Mohandar however, insisted that it was only Artanis who could rule both the Khalai and Nerazim. The following day, Vorazun and the Hierarchy members returned. Artanis agreed to take on the mantle of hierarch.Burns, Matt (w) and James Waugh (w), Edouard Guiton (i) and Emanuele Tenderini (i). (October 20, 2015). Artanis: Sacrifice. Blizzard Entertainment. Artanis Sacrifice Accessed 2015-10-20. Children of the Void Legacy of the Void Vorazun was on Shakuras when it came under assault by zerg under the control of Amon through use of reactivated Xel'naga Warp Gate. She contacted Artanis2014-11-?, Is anyone else excited for the Legacy of the Void campaign?. Reddit, accessed on 2014-12-14 (who had led a recently failed attempt to reclaim Aiur), requesting aid. Obliging, Artanis cleared out launch bays of the zerg so that her ships could escape. Afterwards, she joined him in his war against Amon, and to reunite the protoss tribes. Vorazun after seeing infestation upon Shakuras, decided to destroy it to not let Amon use it as its base. Thus she and Artanis devised a plan to power up the xel'naga temple with enough energy to destroy the planet, though she warned that it would be slow process without the Uraj and Khalis crystals. After the destruction of Shakuras, Vorazun commented on how Artanis undertook the Shadow Walk while facing the zerg and remarked that he had truly become a dark templar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Last Stand. (in English). November 10, 2015 When the ''Spear of Adun found Ulnar, Artanis ventured inside the monolith in the hopes of waking the xel'naga to fight Amon. Vorazun was later surprised by the appearance of the Tal'darim Alarak. After a brief fight, Alarak disarmed her, though he insisted that he did not come for a fight. But as he approached her, she managed to contain the intruder in a stasis field. Alarak insisted that Artanis had walked into a trap set by Amon and he had come to thwart it. Vorazun refused to trust him, believing that he would stab her in the back. Alarak then broke free of his confinement and reminds that her leader's life is on the line. Ultimately, Vorazun chose to trust Alarak and together they rescued Artanis and closed the portal to the Void.2015-07-16, Legacy of the Void Prologue - Whispers of Oblivion. YouTube, accessed on 2015-10-21Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Infinite Cycle. (in English). November 10, 2015 Game Unit Legacy of the Void Vorazun is controllable as a hero in "Templar's Return" and as an NPC-controlled hero in "Salvation." In the former, she is controlled alongside Alarak during her part of the mission. Abilities Co-op Missions Vorazun is a selectable commander in Co-op Missions. She has access to dark archons and cloaked units with high damage, and time-stopping abilities.2015-9-25, Co-op Missions: Additional Commanders Revealed. ''Battle.net, accessed on 2015-9-25 Her abilities overall focus on stealth and subterfuge, utilizing cloaked units and abilities that incapacitate enemies for a short time. As part of this, she is able to summon dark pylons that can cloak nearby allied units and structures, and has several upgrades to variably improve the combat proficiency of her cloaked units, or to allow her to warp in dark templar easier. Abilities Vorazun has the following abilities in Allied Commanders2015-10-08, LotV Data Hidden in Patch, accessed via map editor. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-10-08: Trivia Vorazun's portrait was rewarded to players who attended BlizzCon 2014. Her identity was kept hidden prior to the actual event.2014-09-24, BlizzCon 2014 : In-Game Goodies Sneak Peek. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-09-30 Additional Vorazun portraits can be obtained through the leveling system of Legacy of the Void.2015-11-01, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Co-op Missions Preview. YouTube, accessed on 2015-01-11 The design for Vorazun was a mix of traditional Persian garb, mixed with Dark Templar aesthetics. References Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II Category:Dark Templar characters Category:Protoss map and web characters Category:Protoss politicians